


Kyungsoo Has Naughty Fun At The Library

by owleyes_n_moles



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Kyungsoo - Freeform, No actual sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, library smut, only fingering and cunnilingus, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owleyes_n_moles/pseuds/owleyes_n_moles
Summary: Kyungsoo's favorite pastime is using a mirror to spy on a girl who wears short skirts at the library. When she finds out, does she report him to the campus security or does it become a game between them?





	Kyungsoo Has Naughty Fun At The Library

At a first glance, she resembled every mother's idea of a “good girl.” Shy, polite, and pretty, this eighteen-year-old dressed in a soft pink knee-length dress looked like the kind of person you turned away from only to look back at. She carried herself with a quiet grace and manners that most mothers wanted to instill in their children.

As a graduate student in college, she spent a lot of time on the fourth floor of her college library. It was the top floor of the building, and hardly anybody ever studied there; it wasn’t worth the trek for most of them. But she liked the quiet and the privacy. So she had claimed a spot near the windows with the best lighting and parked herself there. It was perfect because of the lighting and also the fact that it was slightly hidden from view by a large bookshelf; not completely, just slightly, but enough to give a sense of privacy while having a clear view of those who may decide to venture onto that floor.

One fine day, quite a few months into her first year, when she was deeply absorbed in her essay, a young man decided to park himself at the same table as her. He was quiet and didn’t make much noise while moving so she wasn't alerted to his presence until he sat down at the table. She was slightly irked by his presence.   


Why would he want to sit at her table when there were so many other empty ones?   


But she wasn’t the kind to ask questions like that out loud. She checked out his short profile and his short hair and was about to write him off as a shorty till she had the briefest bit of eye contact with the biggest pair of eyes she had ever seen. There was something in those eyes that made her insides stir, but she couldn’t let herself get distracted a mere ten hours before her deadline.

So she went back to her work and he pulled out his stuff and both of them worked in silence. He didn’t make much noise while he worked so she decided that he wasn’t so bad after all. Maybe he could stay at the table without having to deal with her silent wrath. That was day one.

Then came day two.

And day three.

He was either already seated at her table when she would arrive or he would come later and sit down at her table. He never said hi, she never said hello.

They made brief eye contact that made her curious about what lay behind those eyes but they it was so brief that her thoughts were lost before they formed.

On day four she noticed the tiny droplets of rain that were stuck to the top of his hair.

On day five she noticed his blue colored sweater vest over his white button down. He looked so good in it. He had a nameplate attached to his sweater vest that read “Kyungsoo”. He had a cute name.

On day six, he looked at her longer than he normally would. Maybe there was a tiny head nod.

On day seven she noticed that he was fidgety. He was sitting right across from her today and he hadn’t looked up even once. She leaned down to get her weekly planner from her bag which was on the floor. It was then that she noticed a small mirror pointed directly at her crotch. She was wearing a pretty short dress that rode up her thighs as she sat, so he was probably getting a pretty good view. At first, she was shocked by what he was doing, so she clamped her knees together and sat up straight in her chair. She tried to pull her skirt down discreetly without making it obvious to him. She should have gotten angry at him but instead, she felt ashamed that she was his victim. But then, as she sat there and battled with herself about whether she should call him out on his deed or just pick up her stuff and leave, she realized that she was also a little intrigued, so instead she chose to not say anything.

He sensed that he'd been caught with the way she had clamped her legs and sat upright. He didn’t dare make eye contact with her as he packed and left. At first, she considered reporting him to the security, but as the days went by she began to feel less offended by the ordeal and more intrigued by him. But she avoided the library anyway. She didn’t think she could deal with it.

By the time a week had gone by she felt comfortable enough to go back to the library. She told herself that she wanted to study but instead, she went back to the fourth floor, secretly hoping that he would show up. She made sure to wear the shortest skirt she owned.

She sat there for two whole hours before he showed up. He was wearing a black tee that hugged his body just right and jeans that fit him perfectly. She wanted to ogle at him as he came up to the table but instead, she put her head down and pretended like she was busy with her schoolwork. He sat down at his spot just like he did a week ago. He had some nerve.

After a while of wondering whether he was up to his antics again, she glanced down discreetly and saw the mirror in his hand. This time she invited the sensation of being watched like that. She parted her legs ever so slightly to tease him; gave him a view, but not enough. She was getting aroused as she imagined this “Kyungsoo” boy watching her down there. She spread her legs a little farther apart and sat back a little in her chair so he could really get a look. She could feel herself getting wet and wondered if he could see her panties getting wet too. After a while of just letting him watch her panties soak through, she slowly moved her skirt up; very slowly. She didn’t want to let him know that she was playing too. She pushed it up to the very top of her thighs and sat there, just letting him look.

The next day she went back to the fourth floor. This time she was prepared to take it further. She wore a short frilly skirt that was easy to lift and no panties. But even though she waited for four hours, he didn’t show up. All that time she couldn’t read or focus on her book. All that she could think about was that soft short hair, those big eyes filled with mystery, those soft lips that she might have discreetly checked out. And then she thought of his mirror and how he was watching her. This made her wet and horny and very irritated with him for not showing up.

So she wore a short frilly skirt again, the next day. This time he did show up. She stared at her laptop and pretended not to notice him. This pretense of not acknowledging the other’s presence was their game. This time she was ready for him when he pulled his mirror out. She spread her legs and watched him squirm in his seat. She could feel herself getting hotter as he watched her. She hitched up her skirt and moved forward in her seat. She briefly wondered what would happen if somebody else came up to the fourth floor, but this thought only excited her more than she could imagine.

The next day she wore another short frilly skirt and this time Kyungsoo was already there when she arrived. He was wearing a white shirt this time and she could see the outline of his pecs through the thin material. She was going to tease him so she took much longer than she would opening up her books, turning on her laptop, all the while making him wait for her. But she had decided to reward him for that wait so when she sat down, she lifted up her skirt all the way up so that her naked bottom was on the cold wooden chair.

She sat down straight, pretending to be prim and proper, and folding her hands on her lap, while actually showing off herself more than she ever had. She kept her eyes glued to her laptop screen as was required of her in this game.

When she heard shuffling and looked up she couldn’t see him in his seat anymore. She frantically looked around only to find him kneeling on the floor. He was hidden under the table looking directly at her wet, excited pussy. She spread her knees and waited; the anticipation almost killing her. Everything was so quiet that she could only hear her own fast breathing. She was so worked up. She needed something- his hands, his mouth, his foot, anything- to touch her. She squirmed a little in her seat, trying to get the message across without making it obvious. He understood her need anyway and she heard him softly whisper, “Close your eyes.” She closed them and waited with baited breath.

Then he commanded her, “Touch yourself.” She wanted him to touch her but she would take anything right now- even her own fingers. She just needed something to touch her and make her feel good. She rubbed her clit slowly and it tingled so hard that she had to stop touching herself for a few seconds then she pushed her fingers inside herself. She could feel his breath on her pussy, which made me even more excited than her hands. He was so close to her that she knew he could smell her juices. She was so wet that the whole floor could probably smell her right then. She moved her fingers at a steady pace but just before she was about to come, he gently moved her hand away.

“Not so fast,” he whispered. “I'm going to make you beg for it.”

He ran the tips of his fingers teasingly along the insides of her thighs, stopping inches short of her pussy. Up and down he stroked her skin without touching her where she wanted him to. She spread her legs even wider and moved further forward in her seat.

“I'm so fucking wet,” she whispered.

“Cup your tits for me,” he told her, and she did, not caring that someone would walk in and see her. Her nipples were hard and poking through her clothes. Her breathing was rough.

True to her word, she was dripping wet. She let out a soft moan as he took that wetness with his fingers and circled them around her clit. His breathing also got rough as he fingered her.

He moved closer to her, till his breath was flush on her pussy and kissed her gently there. Then he pushed his index finger inside her dripping hole. Her juices really began to flow when he touched her like that.

Then he reached down and lifted her legs, letting them rest on his shoulders. She leaned back in her chair was threw her head back over the backrest. He thrust his tongue into her cunt tasting her, lapping up her juices. He ran his tongue over her clit, and on the sides and over again until her breathing grew into heavy pants and her stomach muscles tightened. She let out a quiet, muffled cry as she climaxed.

But he didn’t stop there. Kyungsoo wasn’t done with her yet. He stuck his thumb in her pussy even before she finished climaxing and rolled it around slowly helping her ride out her orgasm and then he slowed down for her to catch her breath for two seconds before he started pumping his thumb in and out of her pussy. It was like he was fucking her with his cock. Oh! So good! He ran the fingers of his other hand over her clit.

“Faster! Faster!” she urged with urgency as she felt herself nearing her climax for the second time.

He sucked on her clit hard and shoved his other thumb into her cunt too. Now he was thrusting into her with both his thumbs as he sucked on her clit. His tongue flicked her clit back and forth faster than before and his thrusts got stronger to the point that her chair was slipping backward with every thrust. She was so close. She was right there; just about to reach it. She slipped further down her chair and grabbed the back of his head, thrusting his face into her wet pussy. She let out a loud groan as he gave a hard long suck on her clit. She gripped the backrest of the chair with one hand and the back of Kyungsoo’s head with the other, agonizing, moving her ass on the seat, trying to come. He finally flicked her clit a couple more times with his tongue along with well-timed thumb thrusts and brought her to a moaning, spasmodic orgasm. It was loud enough that people on the floor below theirs would have heard her.

They waited with bated breath for someone to come up the stairs to find out the source of the noise but no footsteps were heard. He climbed out from under the table and took his seat opposite her so that she could see him lick her glistening juices off his lips.

  


She might go to the fourth floor again. Maybe sometime when she wants to have a good time again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse.   
> I'm going to hell anyways, so I decided to have fun and let you have some fun too while we're still alive and kicking.


End file.
